


Starting the New Year Off With a Bang!

by personanongrata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Hook, Bad Plot, Bad Puns A-plenty, But Still Plot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fireworks, He Eats Chocolate Off Her Body, How The Fuck Else Do I Tag That?, I Know That Sounds Odd, Mercy Is A Misnomer, New Years Eve, Porn With Plot, Sexy Chocolates, She Has None, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: *sigh* Okay, here goes:New Years Eve. The day of new beginnings, fresh starts, and other generic cliches. As Overwatch celebrates the departure of the old year, D.Va and McCree sneak away for their own little *ahem* Fireworks Display





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA, what dumbass doesn't upload a New Years story until almost mid-January????

“How about this one?”

“Hmmm, nahhh, it doesn’t match your uh...visor?”

Soldier:76 rolled his eyes, facing away from Hana so she couldn’t see the movement in his visor.

“Hey, I saw that. Don’t you roll your eyes at me, old man.”

_‘Well, so much for her not seeing. And what’s wrong with this tie anyway?’_

Morrison dropped the tie to the floor carelessly, turning to face his young companion and staring at her. “Okay, what would you suggest then?” Hana sprang up from the chair she had been watching him try to find a good suit for New Year’s Eve from, and pulled up a simple black tie, tossing it over to him. “Here, try this one. It’ll go better with your suit, trust me.”

As Jack caught it, without even looking, of course, he felt rather than saw D.Va staring at him, and he sighed dramatically. “What is it?” he asked, even though he at least suspected the answer.

“I just don’t see why you’re sticking with the dumb visor. It’s not like people didn’t figure out it was you after 5 seconds. This isn’t exactly what you’d call a great disguise.” 76 bristled slightly at the insult, before his shoulders dropped, and he nodded. “I guess maybe I could have hidden it a little better. Just call it a force of habit that I’m keeping it on, okay?”

D.Va rolled her eyes at him, before tossing over a suit, neatly pressed and folded over a coathanger. “Fine, whatever. I’m not the one who has to wear it, so do what you like.” 76 slipped off his shirt to change, before pausing, and staring pointedly at her. “Oh come on, it’s not like there’s anything I haven’t seen before down there.”

“You haven’t seen mine before, and that’s the bit that matters. Turn around.” D.Va huffed slightly, before turning around and staring at the wall. “Swear to god 76, you are such a goddamn prude. One dick looks pretty much like another, you know?” 76 nodded absently, slipping off his signature outfit, and stepping into a very elegant, tightly-cut suit, which fitted him like a glove. As soon as he was modest again, D.Va turned around and whistled at him. “You clean up pretty nice there old man. Gotta say, I’m impressed.”

“Well, all that junk they pumped into me, I should damn well hope I got something out of the deal. And I don’t care if they all look the same to you, I’d rather keep mine between me and my partners, of which neither of us want you to be.” He paused here, remaining silent as he knotted his tie, eyes narrowing as he recalled something. “And speaking of...genitals, I ran into McCree earlier today...that came out wrong, didn’t it?” D.Va didn’t bother to actually respond to him, merely letting loose a loud chuckle at her lover’s expense. “I am so going to tell him you said that when you next see him. What brought him into your mind, anyway?”

Soldier crossed his arms and leant against the door, staring intently at Hana. “He asked me if you were free this evening. Said something about welcoming the new year in style. I think we both know what he actually means.” D.Va nodded, pulling herself up and straightening 76’s tie. “Well, lucky for me I already had a nice outfit set out for tonight. I suppose the only thing I need to do now is change my underwear to something a little more fitting. Can you cover for me with everyone else?” 76 held up a hand, his eyes wide under his visor, and he swiftly moved to open the door. “Hana, you know full well I don’t care what you get up to in your free time, but that doesn’t mean I need to hear all the intimate details about it.”

D.Va laughed, reaching up to pat 76 on the shoulder as she slipped past him to the door. “Don’t worry old man, that wasn’t true anyway.” Then, as 76 breathed a soft sigh of relief, D.Va pulled him down to whisper in his ear, “I’ve already got the good ones on.” she laughed and winked at him, running out the room before he could respond. 76 shook his head as the door shut behind her, and he slowly readjusted his suit once more. “One of these days I’m going to give as good as I get with her. I guess it’s just not going to be this one.”

\-------------

As D.Va strolled to the upper balcony on Gibraltar’s watchpoint, she looked out and took in the skyline in front of her. _‘No matter how many times I see this, it still blows me away.’_ D.Va stared out from the balcony for a minute, from the small, thriving city below her, to the lower balcony, already begininng to fill with some of the few Overwatch agents currently present. Genji and Zenyatta were already there, meditating together, as was 76, who was deep in discussion with Mercy. Her eyes finally rested on the clear, star-filled night in front of her, and she felt herself relaxing against the railings as she took in the beauty in front of her.

After a few minutes of silence, she was jerked back to attention by the sound of footsteps approaching the balcony where McCree had told her to meet, and she whirled around, staring at the newcomer. She sighed with mild relief as McCree stepped out, hands suspiciously hidden behind his back, wearing a very well-cut, formal navy blue suit; an image ruined only by the same tatty old cowboy hat he always wore. D.Va shook her head as she walked over to greet him, and he grinned at her in response. “You even leave that dumb belt buckle behind, but you can’t lose the damn hat for even one night?” 

McCree shook his head, smiling all the while. “Nope, sorry little lady. The hat goes where I go. Now, if you wouldn’t mind closin’ your eyes for a little bit and steppin’ back inside. I gotta set up out here, and I don’t want ya to see a thing.” D.Va crossed her arms, mirroring 76 from earlier, and glared at him in annoyance. “And you couldn’t have just shown up earlier to do this?” She walked past him, closing her eyes once she had a grip on the door handle, and stepped back inside the watchpoint, leaving McCree to set up.

After a few minutes of standing around, waiting for McCree...again, D.Va felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around, opening her eyes to look at him again. “Alright, I’m all finished outside. But-uh, first, I just wanna say, you look damn fine in that suit there Hana.” D.Va tossed her hair back over her shoulder, out of the way of her eyes, and she looked at McCree as he stared up and down the tight-fitting suit she had picked up a few days ago, black velvet jacket and plain white dress-shirt giving way to a pair of black trousers, elegant in their simplicity, and a fairly standard pair of heels, that nonetheless helped diminish the size gap between them, if only a little.

“Take a picture McCree, it’ll last longer” she said, grinning at him as she smoothed out the sleeves of her jacket, strolling past confidently and sitting out on the small table on the balcony. Before, it had been fairly scarce, with only a simple, round table and two chairs decorating it. But, in the few minutes McCree had been left alone, there was now a very plain, elegant tablecloth, with two champagne glasses on it, and an ice bucket, complete with a bottle of champagne. D.Va smiled, and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. “Well, looks like someone’s keen to impress me,” she snarked at him, a huge grin on her face, and she winked at him. McCree rubbed the back of his head, and he removed his hat, placing it on the table. “I’m just tryin’ to start the new year off well. Heaven knows we’re gonna be busy, might as well take the time to make sure we get at least one good evenin’ in before they ship us off to who knows where.”

D.Va nodded, and noticed that one of McCree’s hands was still behind his back, and she nodded towards the offending limb, crossing her arms across her chest. “Makes sense. You trying to hide something from me?” McCree chuckled, pulling his hand out and tossing D.Va a small box of chocolates. “Nah, nothin’ like that. Just wanted to give ya one more surprise before the evenin’ really begins.” He took her by her free hand, and led her over to the balcony, leaning over so they could both get a good view of the rest of the base’s inhabitants, who had started showing up in droves now. D.Va could make out Winston’s collosal form, Tracer, leaning against her girlfriend’s shoulder, the pair of them almost dwarfed by Reinhardt, whos giant form was standing behind everyone else. D.Va stiffened realising what McCree had in store for her (granted, the realisation may have been helped by the fact that McCree’s hand was currently making its way down her trousers, but Hana tried not to acknowledge that).

“Are we really going to be doing this here? Aren’t you worried about someone finding us?” McCree’s response came in a low whisper, his voice husky against her ear, and she could practically hear the smug grin she knew was plastered across his face. “Nah, I ain’t worried about gettin’ caught, because I know you’d never let that happen. You might be freaky as fuck, but you’d die of shame if you actually got caught.” D.Va felt her cheeks begin to burn as McCree’s other hand slipped underneath her shirt, and she felt it move slowly up her hips. _‘No, wait,’_ D.Va amended as his hands began to slow down further, _‘agonizingly slowly,’_ and, looking down urgently at the balcony below them, she felt her eyes grow wide, and a small pit of terror in her stomach as, for the briefest of seconds, her eyes connected with 76 below, and he looked away, as if he had seen nothing. _‘He’s never going to let me hear the end of this.’_

“Well would ya take a look at that, someone already knows you’re up here. I’d recommend makin’ sure no-one else finds out, otherwise I might have to take you somewhere private and punish you.” The mention of the word punishment had D.Va squirming in McCree’s iron grip, her legs rubbing together as his hand finally reached her breasts, and she felt him begin to squeeze gently. “Y-yes Sir,” she said after a few seconds hesitation, her voice a barely audible whisper. McCree gave another low chuckle and released her, stepping back to the table. “That’s a good girl. Now, why don’t you take off that lovely suit you’re wearin’, and lemme get a good and proper look at you?”

D.Va reluctantly obeyed, slipping the jacket off over the chair, followed shortly after by her shirt, leaving her breasts concealed by nothing more than the black, lacy push-up bra she was currently wearing, the sight of which caused McCree to grin. “Well now, don’t you just look like the sexiest thing I ever did see in that. I reckon you should save takin’ that off for later. Lose the pants next.” D.Va slipped off her shoes quickly, before dropping her pants to the floor, wincing as the belt made a small **clang** as it did so. She stepped forward quickly, right into McCree’s grasp, who bent her over the table and slowly rubbed his hands against D.Va’s ass, still hidden by the skimpy black panties she had purchased to match her bra. “I thought the whole point of this game was for you to be silent,” McCree said, his voice cold and hard, “and the first thing you do is go and make that ruckus with your belt?” D.Va flinched as she felt him lift his hand off her ass, before opening her eyes again as she realised the expected blow had not come. Instead, McCree had gone and grabbed the discarded box of chocolates, and brought them back over to the table, placing them next to D.Va. 

Gripping her with a gentle, but still firm hand, he spun her around onto her back so she was facing him, legs dangling off the side of the table, and, pulling out one of the chocolates from the box, placed it on her stomach, before slowly planting a trail of kisses from her crotch, up her stomach, until he reached the small chocolate, at which point, he opened his mouth and slowly took a bite out of it. D.Va felt herself shivering with anticipation as she felt McCree’s lips brush against her body, and she sighed contentedly, laying back and enjoying the feel of his lips against her soft skin. McCree finished munching on the chocolate on her waist, before he lifted himself up again, and slowly, teasingly removed her bra, tossing it behind him with an air of carelessness. D.Va started up as she saw him toss the bra over in the direction of the balcony, only to be met with his hand swiftly grasping her neck and holding her down. “I don’t recall sayin’ you could move from this table, little lady.” D.Va glared up at him, annoyance in her eyes, and in a furious whisper, she offloaded on him. “Well, I don’t recall giving you permission to throw my clothes about. That was expensive, and if it had gone over the side, who knows who could have seen it?” 

McCree chuckled, releasing the light grip he had on her neck, and pulling two more chocolates out of the box, this time placing one on each nipple. “Darlin’, you think I would do somethin’ that fuckin’ stupid if I wasn’t 100% sure I could do it right?” D.Va looked up at him, and saw the unshakeable confidence in his eyes, before relenting, partly. “Fine, but next time don't throw my underwear around like that. They’re expensive.” Her complaints began to transition into gasps as McCree slowly leant down and began to lick at one of the chocolates covering her nipples, his tongue occasionally flickering against her skin, and she felt herself growing wet from McCree’s constant, unending teasing. 

“Oh, I’m sure they are expensive, but if you’re tellin’ me you don’t make enough money to buy a dozen of them, I’ll...well, I ain’t decided what I’m gonna do yet, but it’ll be pretty outlandish, you can bet on that for sure.” D.Va frowned down at him, and he grinned cockily at her, starting on the other chocolate now, leaving the other one to the slow process of melting over her nipple. D.Va felt herself whimpering softly, and her nipples began to grow hard, both from the cool night breeze, and McCree’s tongue swiftly making its way around her breast.

Eventually, McCree sat himself up, leaving D.Va lying on the table, freezing her with a single look when she tried to pull herself up. “I don’t know how you do that so easily,” she grumbled at him as he reached over and began to open the bottle of champagne that had been resting in the ice bucket. While he wrestled with the champagne cork, he grinned over at her and winked. “I spent a good portion of my life bein’ on the receivin’ end of exactly this look from Mercy down there. You pick it up, don’t worry darlin’.” With a powerful twist of his wrist, McCree finally dislodged the cork from the bottle, and quickly began pouring it into the two glasses, passing one over to D.Va. The two glasses clinked together in their owner's hands, before McCree threw his head back, swallowing most of his in one go. He placed his glass back on the table, before moving back over to D.Va and beginning to lick some of the melted chocolate off her nipples, his tongue now making direct contact, and D.Va squirmed and writhed from his touch, as he slowly licked the two chocolates off her body. Her hands slipped down her underwear, and she began to finger herself, humping the air furiously as she did so. 

The chocolate finally removed from her body, McCree pulled her up off the table, and led her over to the railing once more, where the two stared out for a minute at the view in front of them. Already, a few fireworks were being launched nearby, and the sky began to light up with coloured sparks and jets of flame, moving and twirling amongst themselves in a myriad of colours. “Always did like watchin’ the fireworks. Dunno why, just...puts me at ease, y’know? Maybe it’s nice seein’ stuff being shot that ain’t trying ta kill me.” D.Va let out a small chuckle into her half-finished glass, which slowly turned into a gasp for breath as McCree’s hand gripped her ass and began to squeeze it gently. “Now, you better get these ol’ things off, else I may have to throw ‘em around again, and I know you hate it when I do that.” D.Va swallowed nervously, throwing back the rest of her champagne, before quickly placing the glass back on the table, her underwear alongside it.

Approaching the balcony once more, D.Va found herself being slowly bent over, so that her breasts were dangling over the balcony, and she felt herself gripping the rails as hard as she could. McCree reached down under the table and pulled out two coils of rope, which quickly, and expertly, wrapped D.Va’s arms to the rails, keeping her fixed in place. “There we go, that should help if you’re worried about fallin’ off.” She felt McCree’s hands slowly began to explore her pussy once more, and she shuddered and squirmed under his grasp, trying not to make any sound. From where she was, on the farthest end away from the balcony where the others had congregated, she could just about see them, and definitely hear them. _‘Better make sure to keep it down. I definitely do not want to be caught in this situation by any of them. And I know McCree doesn’t either, which at least means he'll take it easy on me.’_

Secure in this knowledge, D.Va slowly wiggled her ass out at McCree, rubbing it against any body part within reach. “C’mon old man. Thought we were supposed to be having a fun evening together.” D.Va felt a hand grip tightly on her hair, and she winced as she felt herself pulled back, a sudden tightness in her hair, as she felt what must be a coil of rope wrapping around it. All of a sudden, she felt her asshole begin to split apart, and she began to pant and whimper as a large, round...thing made its way into her ass. All of a sudden, the grip on her hair collapsed, and as she lowered her head slightly, she felt the round object in her ass pull, and she almost let loose a small scream of shock. Almost. D.Va felt her asshole close around the object, and she realised that a long, round anal hook had been inserted there, and was now tied to her hair, holding it back up. _‘When did my life turn into some kind of hentai? And where did he even get one of these?’_ McCree pulled the rope taut, and D.Va felt her head get pulled back even further, and her mouth opened in a silent moan. “You like it? I had to make some bargains I’m not 100% happy with so’s I could convince Symmetra to make this for me.” Suddenly, D.Va’s head fell forward again, pulling on the hook, and she bit her lip, moaning softly as she realised she was stuck in this position until McCree chose to release her.

She heard his chuckle behind her, and fumed silently, knowing it was at her expense. “I just thought it’d be a cryin’ shame if you missed the fireworks on account of bein’ too busy takin’ care of our own little fireworks display, y’know?” D.Va opened her mouth to retort, but she quickly slammed it shut as McCree knelt down behind her and slowly began to lick her pussy, tongue flickering up and down, as his hands reached up and began to squeeze her ass playfully. D.Va whimpered softly, trying to make as little noise as possible, her eyes fixed on where she knew the rest of her allies were currently celebrating, and she screwed her eyes shut, focussing all her effort on not making a sound.

After a few minutes of McCree trying and failing to make her scream, he stood up, and D.Va relaxed, for the briefest of seconds, before she realised what must be coming next. True to her suspicions, McCree slowly began to thrust in and out of her, D.Va’s soaking pussy parting for him like butter before a hot knife. D.Va leant her head forward, before being yanked back by the sudden pain in her ass, and she was forced to keep her head fixed, straight ahead on the horizon as McCree continued a slow, steady fucking, D.Va’s pussy juices dripping down between her legs as she squirmed.

“See, ain’t this the best way to start the new year. With some nice booze, some sex, and a whole lotta’ explosions. Well, I mean, the explosions haven’t arrived yet, but when they do, they’re gonna be pretty amazin’.” D.Va nodded her head, her lips glued together determinedly, and her eyes wide open as McCree began to pound her in earnest, his hips slamming into her ass with every thrust, and for a brief instant, her mouth opened, and a small moan escaped it. After not even a second of this, however, McCree’s hand clapped over her mouth, and she felt herself silenced. “What’s wrong, honey? Am I too much for you?” D.Va knew, without turning around (not that she really could, the position she was in) that McCree had another smug grin on his face, and she shook her head, pressing her lips together again, breathing in heavily as McCree fucked her ruthlessly. 

McCree continued to thrust in and out of D.Va like this for ten minutes, most of which was spent (for Hana, at any rate), with her hands pinned to he balcony and her head pulled taut, her blank eyes staring ahead and mouth hanging open, constanly muttering “oh fuck”, under her breath, trying not to scream as she felt herself get closer and closer to orgasm, and was unable to do anything about it. All of a sudden, she heard a loud series of shouts below her, as a collective of voices yelled at the top of their lungs, “TEN!”. Without warning, she felt McCree’s hand between her legs, rubbing against her clit, one hand resting on her shoulders.

“When we hit zero, you can cum if you need to darlin’, okay? Just keep it quiet before then, otherwise I may just leave you here.” An empty threat, to be sure, and one that D.Va probably would have noticed if she wasn’t currently being fucked silly.

“NINE!” 

McCree’s hands continued pinching and twisting at her clit, and D.Va could feel her legs beginnnig to buckle and collapse beneath her.

“EIGHT!”

Hana could feel her breathing grow tense and heavy, and McCree, perhaps hearing this, began to slam in and out of her even harder than before, which D.Va wouldn’t have even thought was possible.

“SEVEN!”

_‘Oh fuck, I’m not going to make it. I can’t...I can’t hold on that long.’_

“SIX!”

D.Va felt her whole body tightening, and the juice that had been dripping onto the floor now began to spill out.

“FIVE!”

D.Va opened her mouth, and let loose a squeal as she finally gave in and felt her body rocked by an orgasm, and she felt the liquid sliding down her legs, onto McCree’s cock, and finally landing on the floor beneath them. MCCree’s hand slapped over her mouth, before the scream had even left, and she finally cut loose and let out all the moans and whimpers that she had been holding back, as she came, hard. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

By the time D.Va had recovered her senses, the first thing she heard was the noise from the balcony downstairs, and her eyes focused on the fireworks in front of her, her mouth formed into a blissful smile. Suddenly, she felt her head drop slightly as the rope keeping her attached to the hook loosened, and she lowered it in exhaustion, her cheeks flushed and eyes still slightly dazed from her orgasm.

D.Va remained motionless even as McCree untied her and removed the long, metal hook from her ass, before he led her over to a chair, and she collapsed in it. In a shaking hand, she held a glass of water McCree had fetched for her, and she slowly drank it, watching the fireworks while he cleaned up. McCree, his own suit long since discarded onto the other chair, strolled around gathering the rope and hook, and sliding them out of the way, before looking over at the fireworks. “They sure are real pretty. Nice that we get to have one moment of peace like this before we get back to work.” He paused here, taking another swig directly from the champagne bottle, before continuing. “Gotta say, I’m impressed no-one noticed you, all the squirmin’ and moanin’ you were doin’. Gonna have to take it easier on you next time.” D.Va stood up and approached him in the balcony, glaring at him. “I was not moaning. I was in control for...almost all of that, so of course no-one noticed. Everyone’s still on the balcony where they should be.”

“Well, not quite all of them.”

The voice rang out from the doorway, and a look of terror flashed across McCree’s face, as he turned around, facing the doorway. “Aww hell no.” Staring at him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, was Mercy, who strolled out to join them like she owned the place. As soon as D.Va realised who it was, her eyes flashed over to the railing behind her. Noticing this, McCree’s iron grip quickly wrapped around her shoulder, and he shook his head. “No way are you leavin’ me to deal with this alone young lady.”

Mercy stared at the pair of them, shaking her head sadly. “Both of you really are complete idiots, aren’t you?” Neither of them were able to refute her statement, so she continued. “Bad enough the two of you having sex in public like this, but so close to where anyone else could have seen you? It’s lucky for the pair of you that Jack kept everyone’s attention on the fireworks as well as he did, otherwise who knows how many of them could have seen you.”

McCree went to speak here, but a harsh glance from Mercy silenced the words before they had even left his throat. D.Va quickly stepped in, trying to placate her. “Don’t worry, we were careful to make sure no-one saw us.”

“Not careful enough. I saw you a few minutes ago, and you’re just lucky I haven’t decided to tell anyone I caught the pair of you like this...yet.” Her voice changed and dropped slightly, and she walked closer to the pair of them, gripping them both by their hair and pulling them close, McCree having to drop down slightly to meet her. “I would suggest the two of you be very, very nice to me, otherwise I may have to inform Winston I caught the two of you like this.” The two looked at each other, before nodding slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when Mercy released them. “Perfect. I’m sure our next checkup will be very...entertaining.”

With that, Mercy turned around and left, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving McCree and D.Va staring at the door in terror. Eventually, it was D.Va who broke the silence, leaning in and whispering into McCree’s ear, “Hey, uh, remind me. Which one of us thought this was a good idea? Because whichever one of us that was has basically just turned us into Mercy’s bitches, I hope you realise.”

McCree sighed and shook his head, rubbing it nervously. “Bein’ Mercy’s plaything is not a position I ever wanted to find myself in again. But, I guess we don’t really have a choice now, do we?” The fireworks continued to go off behind them, illuminating the look of nervous dread on D.Va’s face, and resigned acceptance on McCree’s, before the two finally spoke as one.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...sorry about the lateness, exams happened. As it turns out, forensic anthropology is really hard, and prevented the (completed) story being edited until like 2 days ago. Fuck Forensics. I love it, but fuck forensics.
> 
> Anyway, my next two stories (non-Overwatch) are already written, and just need to be edited and checked over, so that gives me enough of a buffer for the rest of my academic year, I reckon. Still, I plan to write a little more, and hopefully I can actually maybe upload more than once per month, if I'm lucky.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this. I have some issues with it, but it was still fun.
> 
> (Also, fuck 2016. Fuck this year so hard. That said, 2017 is likely going to be worse, as it will be the year of us dealing with the consequences of 2016.)


End file.
